Conventional technologies for identifying the presence, absence and/or quantity of nucleic acids, proteins, and/or other molecules of interest within a sample often require expensive laboratory equipment and the expertise of highly-trained medical professionals. Consequently, such analyses are typically performed within laboratories or medical facilities. Such molecule detection can be important, for example, to detect the presence of pathogens, disease, contamination, overdoses, and poisonings within an individual or other animal or the environment. Unfortunately, today, individuals may face long waits before the proper tests can be performed and the results can be generated and analyzed.